


Stolen wine and mischief

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Margo meets Kady for the first time and what starts off as a face off becomes interesting.





	Stolen wine and mischief

I walked into the room and saw her sitting there, in my spot, with my magazine. The nerve. 

I heard quiet footsteps behind me. 

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh, not now El, I’m going to go see what this bitch’s deal is. She took my magazine, my spot….” I looked back at her to se her take a sip of wine. “and my wine.”

“Uh, my wine.” Eliot said producing a bottle of wine from the table beside him. 

“That bitch.”

“Get her.” Eliot egged me on. 

“I got this. Don’t you have some guy to bang?”

“Mmm I wish I did but no such luck, have to go meet some new prospect in about twenty minutes across campus. Bye bambi.” 

I heard him walk out the door and waited to make my move. 

She licked her finger and turned the page. 

“Who do you think you are?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” I shot her one of my signature looks of sass. 

“What the hell?”

“I’m Margo, that’s my spot, my magazine and my wine.”

“Look, when I got here they said make yourself at home so I did.”

“That’s great but you’re currently making yourself at my home so hand it over.” 

“What’s your deal?”

“You stole my wine and my new issue!”

“Ok, chill. Here.” She tossed the magazine on the table and stood up. “Just another issue to add to your list of many.”  
“Look here you little….” She put her hand up.

“Let me stop you there.” She downed the rest of her glass of wine and se the glass on the table. She walked over to me, put her hands on either side of my face and full on kissed me. 

It was one of those lose track of reality, not sure what is exactly happening but losing yourself in it kind of kisses. I’d kissed girls before mostly just to prove I could and a bit of experimenting but this was nothing like that. 

“You’re welcome.” She smirked as she picked up her glass and walked out of the room. 

I followed her to the other room and watched her pour herself another glass of wine. 

“What was that?”

“My formal introduction. You can call me Kady.”

“Well Kady, listen up. I’m the alpha bitch here so you best watch yourself.”

She took a sip of wine. “Fine, but I’d rather watch you.”

“What?”

“Well you’re alpha bitch and I’ll be Zeta bitch, we’ll meet in the middle and I can rock your world.”

I was rendered speechless. No one had matched me wits before, well aside from Eliot but he was something else entirely. 

“You think you can just waltz in here, hit on me and I’ll just fall in love with you and let you do whatever you want? No. That’s not how it works sweet cheeks.” 

Kady just stood there looking at me and drinking her wine. 

“Look, you know you liked it so why even fight it?”

“Nowhere did I say I didn’t like it, I’m just saying I can do it better.” I walked over and took the glass of wine from her and finished it. “Come with me.” I took her hand and led her to my room. 

“What’s going on?”

“I’m going to show you how this is done.” I turned around and closed the door. 

She sat down on the bed and took her coat off. I walked over and took her face in my hands and kissed her. I ran my hands through her hair and slowly down her back. I ran my hands under her shirt and in one swift move pulled it over her head. 

I kissed her neck and coaxed her down on the bed and whispered in her ear.

“I see your kiss and raise you an out of body experience.”


End file.
